


View

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk should probably get some rest, but he just can't stop watching Alastor sleep.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	View

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wanted to write. Hope you guys like it.

Alastor didn't sleep often, so it was special when he finally did. Husk treasured these moments. It was late, and Husk knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't help it. With his head propped up on his hand, he stared longingly down at Alastor as he slept soundly. It had been a busy week at the Hotel, and Alastor had, of course, ran himself ragged. Even still, it had taken Husk staying the night to get Alastor into bed. The promise of 'kitty cuddles' could get Alastor to do almost anything, and if Husk pet his hair long enough, he'd eventually fall asleep.

Husk yawned and sniffled before looking down at Alastor again. He was so cute like this. When he actually _slept_. Not just went 'off-air' where he'd stand in a corner and make radio static all night. No, when he'd actually lie down and close his eyes and sleep. Husk gently carded his claws through Alastor's bangs and smiled when he nuzzled into the touch, mumbling incoherently. 

It was so late, and Husk was exhausted, but he just couldn't stop. He gently cupped Alastor's cheek and caressed his lips with his thumb. They were incredibly soft, the corners quirked upwards just slightly, even as Alastor slept.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Husk breathed.

Alastor crinkled his nose a bit before his eyes fluttered open about halfway and he glanced up at Husk, who was still lovingly staring at him

"Hmm… Hello… Is it morning?" Alastor mumbled sleepily. 

Husk chuckled softly and shook his head

"No. It's about midnight," He admitted, before moving his paw back up to pet Alastor's hair "Go back to sleep."

Alastor blinked slowly

"Midnight… What are you still doing up then?" He yawned.

Husk blushed and shrugged

"I'm not tired," He lied.

Alastor giggled softly and booped Husk's nose with his finger

"Get some sleep, silly old cat," He teased.

Husk smiled longingly

"But if I go to sleep, how am I gonna look at you?" He purred.

Alastor's eyes widened a bit and he blushed before his grin broadened. Husk felt like he could just melt. He loved that look so much. Alastor hooded his eyes

"Husk," He started.

Husk nodded

"Yeah…?" He muttered nervously.

Alastor batted his eyelashes

"Kiss me…-" He touched his fingers to his lips "-Here."

Husk blushed deeply and his heart skipped a beat. He shifted forward and paused

"...Really? You want me to kiss you?" He had to make sure.

Alastor nodded

"Mhmm," He hummed.

Husk swallowed thickly before pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Alastor's lips, softly cupping his head and holding him close. Alastor cupped one of Husk's cheeks and kissed him back. There was no tongue, and it wasn't particularly eager, but Husk loved every second of it. He reluctantly pulled away after about four or five seconds and let out a longing sigh, eyes still closed, deeply flushed. Alastor hummed sleepily and kissed the tip of Husk's nose

"Did you like that?" He sighed contently.

Husk immediately nodded and pulled Alastor against his chest, lovingly nuzzling him. Alastor giggled and loosely wrapped his arms around Husk

"Good… Maybe now you'll be able to get some sleep?" He teased.

When Husk didn't respond, Alastor peeked up at him to make sure he was okay, and giggled at what he saw. Husk, fast asleep, purring away like a kitten. Alastor snuggled right back up and went back to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can pry Husk being completely and hopelessly in love with Alastor from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
